


Cold Kiara Night

by ForbiddenArchive



Series: August Batch 2020 [7]
Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: F/F, Femdom, Futanari, Pantypoop, Soiling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:27:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27234205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForbiddenArchive/pseuds/ForbiddenArchive
Summary: Kiara sneaks into her Master's room during a cold winter night, giving her the warmth and the perversion she secretly craves.
Relationships: Fujimaru Ritsuka/Sessyoin Kiara
Series: August Batch 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1979599
Kudos: 6





	Cold Kiara Night

**Author's Note:**

> For Anonymous.

Due to the nature of the Chaldea Security Organization’s task, the headquarters had to be placed in such a remote location that it couldn’t be found until it was too late. Something that was a godsend when they were dealing with human history being incinerated.

But at some point, you have to wonder. Was it really a good idea to place the damn thing in the middle of an arctic region? Furthermore, whose bright idea was it to make the power generator vulnerable to the elements, which meant that the heating could go at any moment, and in turn ruin any good night’s sleep?

That was the predicament of the young Master, Fujimaru Ritsuka. Known more affectionately to her Servants as Gudako, she was currently busy burying herself under layers and layers of blankets, hoping that it would keep her warm throughout the night. Otherwise, she’d have to get up and bother one of the Servants who knew how to control the elements, and get warm that way. And she really didn’t want to do that, considering the few that actually knew how to do so.

So instead, she spent her night under layers and layers of blankets. It was the only thing she could possibly do until the power had been fixed and the heating came back online. Sure, she’d be sweaty if it did get fixed throughout the night, but sweating was preferred to the cold hell of being stuck shivering. It was much preferred, and she was still managing to shiver a little despite it all!

At least it couldn’t get any worse. Mash had been sent to keep the younger Servants company during the night, because she’d need the warmth of youth more so than anybody else. The others were no doubt just as asleep, outside of the ones that didn’t need to sleep. It was just a matter of time before she’d drift off to sleep, and then she’d be on cloud nine in her dreams…

Unfortunately for Gudako, things weren’t ever that simple. Especially considering one of the Servants that had joined her little entourage rather early on. A woman that had her eyes out for the young gal, one that knew just how to tease her to get her way. A woman that had a personal access card to her room, despite the protests from the young Master. A woman…

Who was right behind her, pushing her breasts up against her back. “Ara ara, my sweet little Master. Why might you be trying to hide yourself away from the world?” The woman, the Alter Ego Servant known as Sesshõin Kiara, had managed to sneak her way underneath all of those covers. Which had been another reason why she piled so many on top of herself. To avoid her sneaking in and teasing her like this, nibbling on her ear like a lover…

“K-Kiara… Please, I don’t need this right now…” The young Master tried to protest, shivering all over as she felt her teeth gently biting into her flesh. She always did this, and it never failed to make her tremble in her panties from how wonderful it felt.

The Servant giggled as she wrapped her arms around the colder girl, warming her with her naturally hot body. “Oh, I believe you do, my little Master. You decided to sneak away under your bedsheets, trying to hide away from your beloved Servant when all she wants is for you to be nice, warm and safe. And here you are. You’re not safe, you’re not nice and warm, and you’re all alone too. How are you going to fall asleep if I’m not here?”

“Y-You’re the one who keeps me awake usually, K-Kiara…” Gudako gasped and stuttered, only for a moan to slip out of her lips as the older woman slipped a hand into her panties, rubbing her delicate fingers up against a very sensitive spot. “L-Like right now, you’re… you’re making it worse..!”

Kiara just giggled in response as she whispered into the ginger-haired girl’s ear. “Oh? But you’re the one who’s hard, my little Master. You’re the one who decided to go to bed without getting me to handle your hardon, and now you’re going to have such wet dreams that you’re going to make a mess of your sheets. And when you make a mess of your sheets, you know who’s going to come and yell at you for being a stinky little girl with a cock that never keeps it in…”

“S-Stop…” The Master pleaded… and for once, the Alter Ego obeyed, her hands leaving the trembling rod within her panties. This, more than anything, served to confuse her as a bit of pre started to leak from the tip of her cock. “E-Eh..?”

The Servant winked as she watched the confusion on her Master’s face. “Very well, I’ve learned that I should back off when you tell me to stop. Having your other Motherly Servants look at me with scorn whenever I make you cum without your permission fills me with dread, and I can’t have that during the morning. I’d feel outright horrible.” She chimed, lies leaking through every word that she used. Not that her Master would realize, thanks to her currently aroused state…

“...K-Kiara…” Indeed, the sight of the former nun’s breasts, the ones right in front of her, made it hard to think straight. It made her cock strain within her panties, wanting to be released. Wanting to be spoiled between those soft mounds. She wanted to give her thing the attention it needed... “...C-Call me… Little Master again…”

Her Servant’s eyes gleamed as she put a hand on her tender rear, whispering into her ear once more. “Oh? You like that nickname? Do you accept being a little, Master? Because if you do, I might just want to see proof of it. Then, and only then, will I consider your request to be consent. Just so I can tell the other Servants that you gave me permission, this time…”

There wasn’t exactly anything little about Gudako, not even her cock was small. But whenever she talked to the nun, she felt little. She felt like she could lose herself in the abyss of the woman’s words, and never reach the surface ever again. But.. That’s what made them so enticing. The fact that she could lose herself in them, and still feel safe and secured in her arms…

“...M-Mama… I… I gotta…” The words that came out of the Master’s mouth were ones that she used so infrequently, yet ones that she always loved to use in the nun’s presence. She was the only one she addressed this way, the one who brought her the most comfort. And if she wanted to be called ‘Little’, then she had to do this.

Kiara smiled softly and supportively, one hand firmly grasping her little’s cock while the other rested against her bottom. “Yes, little Master? Is there something you want to tell Mama?” She used a soft tone, one that made her Master shiver all over…

Gudako gulped a little, feeling her arousal peeking as she heard those words. “I… I gotta… I gotta cum…” She mumbled, her words coming out as quiet as she could make them. Even with this arrangement, even with the blankets around them silencing her words to the outside world… She was still shy. That much she could never change.

“If you gotta cum, you know what you have to do, don’t you, little Master?” The nun’s words stroked her inner ear, while her hands rubbed the most important spots. Her erect cock, that naughty little thing, and her bottom, which was cleaner than it ought to be…

The Master slowly nodded as she closed her eyes. A meek gasp left her lips, as her expression grew strained. She was pushing, and she knew what was about to happen. The humiliation of doing it when prompted, instead of when it could happen on accident, was visible on her face as her cheeks flushed red…

A cute little ‘frrt’ escaped her butt, heralding what was to come. Slowly but surely, a little serpentine rope of brown snuck its way out from the hole hidden between the cheeks, coiling its way onto the seat of her panties. It wasn’t much, because she didn’t have much to give… But it was enough, especially as she felt it rub back up against her…

“Good girl. My little Master.” Kiara whispered into her ear, as she carefully pushed that subtle mess up against her little girl’s bottom. That warmth, that humiliation on her face, it was everything she needed. That little last push from her supportive voice was the cherry on top…

Her Master let out a cute cry as a trail of cum shot out from her panties, the orgasm that all of this brought her being powerful enough to shoot it straight through the fabric, causing it to land on her Servant’s thigh in turn. With that, her cock finally calmed down, and exhaustion started to overwhelm her…

The Nun carefully lifted her arms up, pulling the sleepy girl into a hug. “Sleep tight, my dear little Master. When you awaken, we can deal with the mess you’ve made. If you’ve made a bigger mess, well… We’ll get there when we get there, won’t we?” She whispered so soothingly that it was hard for the young girl to keep her eyes open, causing her to pass out moments after that last little tease, leaving her unable to hear the sincerity that left the nun’s lips afterwards…

“Sweet dreams, my little Master. I’ll always be at your side…”


End file.
